Our Destiny in Sweet Amoris
by Ryuko-nee-chan
Summary: Lapis Anazumi est une jeune orpheline pas comme les autres. Sa solitude et sa tristesse ont toujours été son quotidien deux ans durant. Mais que pourrait-il se passer si, soudainement, votre rêve se réalisait, mais que, en plus, une grande destinée vous attendait dans ce même lieux? Sweet Amoris se révèle être empli de secrets...
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde! ^^

Voici enfin le prologue de Our Destiny in Sweet Armoris! Cette fanfiction est un peu vieille mais je l'ai remise à jour rien que pour vous!

Amour Sucré est un jeu dont je me suis inscrite il y a quelques année de cela(en 2013 je crois) et j'en suis toujours addictive! J'espère que la petite histoire que je m'imaginais depuis maintenant quelques temps(2 ans, plus ou moins) vous plaira!

 **Critiques** : Toutes sont acceptées donc ne me ménagez pas et dites moi mes points positifs ainsi que les négatifs!

 **Rating:** Le rating est de T car je détaille des scènes quelque peu sanglantes et gores! Vous êtes avertis!

Au pire, je vous avertis au début si il y a du sanglant. Après, c'est votre décision de le lire ou pas! :3

 **Spoils:** A mon avis, du spoil, il y en a pas un chouïa. Mais si vous en trouvez, avertissez-moi, je peux peut-être en mettre sans faire exprès... ^^"

 **Genres:** Il y aura du romance, des combats, du sanglant, de la tragédie et un peu de suspense, même si j'essaye sans souvent réussir, je vais essayer de faire un max! Tout le monde peu le lire et être intéressés a condition, peut-être, d'aime le romantique et/ou le sanglant ;)

Bref, je vais arrêter de parler et commencer à vous raconter l'histoire de Lapis, notre héroïne...

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

/!\ Quelques petits trucs gores.../!\

 **Je me trouve à une réception où était présente ma famille. Debout, tenant mon verre de champagne entre les mains, je porte une robe blanche, la jupe d'un doux tulle blanc virant au bleu, un bustier sans manches blanc, le tout pailleté de minuscules perles blanches et bleues et enserré par un ruban de soie bleu au niveau de la taille. Mes cheveux bleus ont été frisés et une mèche est retenue par une barrette en forme de rose blanche encadrée par des perles de la même couleur. Je foule le sol de mes escarpins blancs également pailletés de bleu jusqu'à être aux côtés de ma mère, Jessica, qui portait mon petit frère Zircon dans ses bras. Je le prends dans mes bras et le balance, faisant rire le nouveau-né. Je sentis plusieurs regards attendris se poser sur moi et certains rirent doucement, dont ma mère, mon père Jaspe et ma sœur Béryl, qui s'était approchée de nous. Mais nos rires furent interrompus par un majordome. Ses cheveux censés être impeccablement plaqués sur sa tête étaient totalement décoiffés, son costume était froissé et déboutonné, comme si il s'était battu. Il suait à grosses gouttes et son visage était rougi par l'effort d'une possible course.**

 **\- Sortez tous, vous êtes en danger ! Face à l'ignorance de la plupart des invités, il continua. Des bombes ont été installées dans toute la maison !**

 **Ignoré, il s'avança et joignit un groupe d'invités qui papotaient allègrement. Il les prenait par les bras, il semblait être devenu complétement fou. Il recevait des coups des hommes ne le croyant pas, pensant qu'il était malade ou qu'il avait forcé sur l'alcool, mais il continuait à insister, il voulait que tout le monde soit sain et sauf.**

 **Alors que tous l'ignoraient pendant qu'il s'égosillait, mes parents, ma sœur et moi courrons vers la sortie, suivant un groupe de servantes et de majordomes payés pour l'occasion, et suivis d'une dizaine d'invités, tous paniqués.**

 **Zircon pleurait dans mes bras, se secouant dans tous les sens. Je tente de lui chuchoter des mots doux et apaisants, en vain. Il était totalement paniqué.**

 **Nous continuons de courir jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, où deux majordomes avaient ouvert la grande baie vitrée, donnant sur un jardin, puis une grand forêt dense qui m'était entièrement familière. Aux côtés de ma famille, je continue de courir, avec peine sur mes talons aiguille, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons traversé le jardin et que nous arrivions en lisière de forêt.**

 **Mon petit frère était toujours inconsolable.**

 **Ce n'est que lorsque tous réussirent à pénétrer dans la forêt que l'explosion se fit entendre. Le bâtiment était réduit en cendres, et les invités avec lui…**

 **Nous continuons de courir jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la « Zone de Sécurité », comme l'appelait mon père. Cette zone avait plusieurs trappes avec des petites caves en dessous pour se cacher en cas de conflit comme celui-ci. Jaspe l'ouvre et nous fait rentrer, ma mère, ma sœur, moi et mon frère, et ressort afin d'aider les autres échappés. Mais les assaillants arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu. Par le petit espace que j'ai créé à l'aide de la trappe couverte de terre et d'herbe, juste assez grand pour voir, mais trop petit pour être vue, je vois comment toutes les autres trappes sont fermées en laissant certains à l'extérieur. J'aperçois également les bandits qui assassinaient les pauvres victimes en leur tirant des balles avec toutes sortes d'armes a feu, tandis que ma mère calmait mon petit frère.**

 **A l'extérieur, le combat paru durer une éternité, tout en passant à une vitesse folle. Les morts s'additionnaient, et plusieurs trappes furent découvertes dut a certains qui voulaient se réfugier avant de se faire tuer, n'attirant que la mort aux cachés et à soi-même. Quand j'aperçu un pied juste à côté de l'espace, je fus prise de peur et le ferma avant que l'on se rende compte de l'existence de notre cachette. Pour sécuriser l'ouverture, j'hèle ma sœur pour qu'elle m'aide à tirer jusqu'à ce que le massacre s'achève. Et, peu après, il s'acheva.**

 **Le peu de survivants restants sortirent de leurs trappes peu après nous. Le tableau d'offrant à nous était traumatisant, terrifiant, sanglant… Les cadavres étaient éparpillés dans toute la zone. Certains par terre ou dans des fosses aux trappes ouvertes, comme si ils dormaient, d'autres aux membres aux angles impossibles, encore avec des membres perdus et quelques-uns sur les arbres, empalés. Dans ce cauchemar, je tente de retrouver mon père, qui avait tenté d'aider les moins rapides. D'abord je vérifie dans la foule de survivants, en vain. Puis je cherche parmi les cadavres et je l'aperçois, là, empalé, le bras droit arraché, par terre en dessous de lui et la jugulaire tranchée. Je ne bouge plus. Je n'en ai pas la force. Les larmes humidifient mes yeux, mes joues. La vision d'horreur restera à jamais dans mon esprit.**

 **N'en pouvant plus, je vomis, à genoux, pleurant comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. Je fus bientôt rejointe par Béryl, qui me tapota l'épaule affectivement et qui me serra dans ses bras, malgré le vomi tachant mes vêtements. Je sais qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, tout comme ma mère, qui tentait de calmer mon frère tout en lui évitant d'affronter la scène, le couvrant de son écharpe de soie. L'homme que nous aimions tous plus que tout était mort…**

 **Le jour suivant, c'est la mort dans l'âme que nous marchions vers Toriko, là où nous avions une maison de vacances et qui nous servira de résidence, désormais. Je disais adieux à mon merveilleux quotidien. Maintenant remplacé par un grand désespoir.**

 **Je reprends les cours, dans cette nouvelle ville, épaulée par ma famille et le directeur du lycée, vieil ami de mon père qui nous a aidés à nous installer. Mais, un jour, quelques mois plus tard, je revois le même massacre. Ma mère, morte, flottant dans le petit lac en face de notre demeure isolée, entourée d'une mare de sang, ma sœur, ensanglantée, pendue a un arbre, les yeux ayant disparus de son visage d'habitude doux, gentil et souriant. Je ne voyais pas Zircon, par contre. Je cours à l'intérieur, vérifier dans toutes les salles s'il était bien là. Et je ne me trompais pas. Il était dans la chambre de ma mère, dans son berceau. Une musique apaisante flottait dans l'air. Mais également une légère odeur cuivrée. Mon frère avait été démembré, les bras et les jambes près de leur place normale, et un couteau avait été abandonné, planté au niveau de son petit cœur. Mort…**

 **Je pleure, à nouveau. J'appelle la police, incapable d'affronter a nouveaux les corps. Mais, ce n'est qu'en allant dans ma chambre que je vis un message simple écrit en lettres de sang :**

 **A Bientôt**

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de moi. J'étais dans ma chambre, aussi calme que la veille.

Je regarde mon réveil : Deux heures et demie du matin. Je respire bruyamment et transpire a grosse goûte. Puis je pleure… Je repense à mon rêve, ou, plutôt, mon cauchemar. Ce bout de ma vie s'est réellement produit, deux ans plus tôt, jour pour jour. Et j'en ai rêvé tellement de fois que je ne peux plus les compter. J'ai passé plus d'une année à visiter un psy quotidiennement afin de me libérer. Mais je savais que le prix à payer était de traumatiser mon auditeur. J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter au bout de 15 mois, ne pouvant plus faire de mal au docteur. Je n'avais plus vraiment de choses à raconter de toute façon…

Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de mes joues, je décidai de me lever prendre un verre de lait. Je descends jusqu'à la cuisine et m'en sert un, que je mets au micro-ondes. Une nouvelle fois, je repense au rêve. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Ce jour où j'étais devenue orpheline de père, je n'avais pas réfléchi a comment certaines victimes avaient été empalées. Les branchages étaient peuplés de feuilles et très hautes, un homme n'aurait pas pu monter un homme, ou même un cadavre, jusqu'en haut d'un arbre et l'empaler presque jusqu'au tronc. Je frissonne a cette pensée.

La cause de la mort de ma famille est bien l'argent, ou leur importance sociale non ? Ou serait-ce autre chose ?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Deux ans…

Voilà maintenant deux ans que j'ai perdu les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie… Que j'ai perdu ma famille…

Désormais, je vis seule avec, comme unique compagnie, la fortune de mes défunts parents, à Toriko. Je n'ai plus personne…

 **Mon nom est Lapis Anazumi, et voici mon histoire.**

Je parcours les couloirs aux murs blancs et aux vastes fenêtres rendant les lieux très lumineux et créant une ambiance d'hôpital. Je foule le sol en bois des chaussures que l'établissement offre à chaque élève tous les ans, combinés à l'uniforme scolaire du lycée Mc Gregorian, composé d'une robe arrivant à mi-cuisse de couleur noire, deux rayures rouges au bord de la jupe, du col et des manches, courtes, ainsi que l'emblème du lycée, un faucon blanc prenant son envol, entouré de deux cercles fins couleur sang. J'entortille une mèche de cheveux bleue autour de mon doigt, anxieuse, me demandant pourquoi le directeur m'avait appelée.

Le directeur, Mr MIROTON, était un vieil ami de mon père. Il connaissait ma situation mieux que quiconque et il m'a apporté de l'aide dès que j'en ai eu besoin, lors de la mort de ma mère, de Béryl et de Zircon, ainsi que toutes les autres fois où j'eu des problèmes. De plus, lorsque j'ai dû voir un psychologue, ce fut lui qui paya les frais des consultations, sans qu'il ne me laisse le rembourser.

« **De cette façon, je rends la mise à ton père** , m'avait-il dit. **Il a tant fait pour moi !** »

Pourtant, même à cet homme qui m'a énormément aidé, je ne peux esquisser un sourire. Les évènements me l'avaient ôté, si je puis dire. Désormais, je ne peux que pleurer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort, pensant à ma famille.

J'arrive devant une imposante porte en bois sombre aux délicats détails sculptés et je donne trois coups en utilisant mes jointures. Quand il me le permit, j'entre dans la pièce du proviseur. Celle-ci avait les murs couverts d'étagères, hautes jusqu'au plafond, emplis de livres de tout âge. Certains semblaient avoir quelques années seulement alors que d'autres, qui étaient plus fascinant selon Luka, devaient avoir près d'une centaine d'années, ou plus, âge donné par les couvertures en cuir abimé.

Au fond du bureau se tenait Mr MIROTON, assis derrière son bureau en chêne, face à une grande baie vitrée remplaçant le quatrième mur. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui avait atteint la cinquantaine, des cheveux noirs grisonnants au niveau des tempes, des rides sur le front, de petits yeux intelligents et un sourire empli d'affection. Il portait un costume de la même couleur que ses yeux gris et une cravate noire dont aucun pli n'avait assommé le bout de son nez.

\- **Ma chère Lapis Anazumi ! Comment vas-tu ?**

Je m'approche de lui et serra la main qu'il me tend. Je fus surprise quand il m'attira vers lui en une étreinte affective. Il se sépara et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- **J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi !**

\- **Et qu'est-ce donc, Monsieur le Proviseur ?** Demandais-je froidement.

Il s'assied sur son siège et commença à chercher entre la paperasse de son bureau.

\- **J'ai entendu dire que tu rêvais d'entrer à Sweet Armoris, la très célèbre école d'Arts située à Sweety City** , me dit-il.

\- **Oui, je l'ai noté dans ma liste de souhaits pour l'année prochaine, il y a quelques temps, déjà.**

L'homme fit un sourire en arrêtant ses recherches.

\- **Et aimerais-tu y entrer maintenant ?**

\- **Bien évidemment** , dis-je au quart de tour.

Il replongea son nez dans la paperasse et y resta concentré quelques minutes qui me paraissaient durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclame, un papier en main :

\- **Le voilà !**

\- **De quoi parlez-vous ?**

\- **De ceci !**

Il me tendit la feuille avec un enthousiasme impressionnant. Je me concentre sur le bout de papier et lis :

 _« Mr MIROTON,_

 _C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons d'accueillir cette élève dont vous nous avez envoyé le dossier. Celui-ci étant très bon, et les notes sur les matières requises pour entrer dans notre établissement étant excellentes, je pense que son transfert pourrait avoir lieu dans les prochaines semaines, voire dans les prochains jours._

 _Aussi, son comportement et la lettre de recommandation que vous nous avez envoyé il y a maintenant deux mois, ont fait pencher la balance en sa faveur._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mme PINKY, directrice du Lycée Artistique Sweet Armoris. »_

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je relis la lettre afin de m'assurer que ce que j'avais lu était bien vrai. Puis, je posai la lettre sur la table pour me pincer la joue. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- **Qu'en dis-tu, mon enfant ?** dit le directeur, les yeux souriants. **Tu veux y aller ?**

\- **Bien sûr !**

Et, sur ces mots, j'esquissai un grand sourire, le premier depuis des années. J'allais réaliser mon plus grand rêve !


End file.
